


Five Times Things Almost Changed But Not Really (And One Time They Really Did)

by lilly_the_kid



Series: Five Times series [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: "Okay, partner. Let's get you home," Cliff said and helped Rick up.





	Five Times Things Almost Changed But Not Really (And One Time They Really Did)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write another one. I'm drowning in my feelings here.

1.

"Okay, partner. Let's get you home," Cliff said and helped Rick up. They'd had some drinks after the shoot and Rick had had a few more than usual. 

They made their way out of the bar and to the car. Cliff opened the passenger door and wrestled Rick inside. "You ok?" he asked. "What?" Rick looked startled. "Are you ok?" Cliff repeated. Rick leaned back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, sure." 

Cliff closed the door and went around the car. Once he got behind the wheel Rick spoke up again. "W-wait, what are you doing? What about your c-car?" Cliff started the engine and drove of the parking lot. "I'll get it in the morning. Right now I'm taking you home because you cannot drive." "Ok." "Ok, then."

Once they arrived at Rick's place Cliff more or less carried him inside. "What's that?" he said when he more felt than heard Rick mumbling something into his shoulder. Rick lifted his head. "I'm s-sorry I'm such a mess. I'm sorry you have t-to do this." He dropped his head again and Cliff felt something wet on his neck. "Hey, come on. It's fine." He steered Rick in the direction of the bedroom. "You're fine. You just had a few too many. You'll sleep it off and that's that." 

He dropped Rick on the bed and was caught off guard when Rick grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. Cliff landed half on top of him, awkwardly balancing himself on the mattress. Their faces were very close and Rick was looking at him. "What's this?" Cliff asked and Rick pulled him even closer and kissed him. 

It was over in a second and Cliff tried to get up. Rick held on to him. "Stay, p-please." Cliff looked at him, saw the half dried tear tracks and thought. He thought for a while. "Nah, buddy, I don't think this is a good idea. You get some rest and I'll get some rest on the couch," he covered Rick's hands with his own and eased them off his jacket. Rick let him go. "Ok," he said, so softly Cliff barely heard it.

Cliff went to the couch and got comfortable. He didn't fall asleep for a long time. He was replaying the day in his head and tried to figure out what had made Rick act like this. They'd had a regular day of shooting, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Except for Rick not getting that one line a few times. But that was nothing, Cliff thought, that's something that happens sometimes and usually Rick doesn't get drunk because of it. And the kiss. It's not that Cliff hated it, he just did not see that coming. And he might have gone along with it under different circumstances, he just didn't like Rick looking so sad. 

He fell asleep eventually without really having found any answers.

Cliff blinked and slowly sat up. Right, he was at Rick's place. He turned his head and saw Rick standing in the doorway looking at him. "How long have you been standing there?" Cliff asked. "You're still here," Rick said and he sounded like he couldn't believe it. 

Cliff smiled. "Of course I am." He waited for Rick to say something. He did, but not what Cliff had expected. Though, to be honest he didn't know what he had expeced. "We should get going, if we want to p-pick up your car on the way to the set." So, this is how it's going to be, Cliff thought. "Yeah ok," he said. "Just give me a minute."

2.

"So, this is it? You're happy with this?" Rick looked around Cliff's trailer. "Yeah, I am. What's not to love? Free movies every night." Cliff put down the last box. "Thanks for your help." "No p-problem, buddy," Rick said and made his way towards the couch which was really more a propped up mattress with some pillows on it. 

Cliff got two beers, handed one to Rick and sat down beside him. "To being single, " he said and downed most of it in one go. "So, she- she j-just up and left?" Rick asked and took a sip himself. He grimaced. He was more of a whisky sour man. But Cliff liked beer. "Yup." Rick waited for something more, but Cliff seemed to be done with the topic. He finished his beer, got up and brought back two more cans.

"What time is it? I should get g-going," Rick said and tried to get up. When everything started spinning he sat back down again. "Nonsense. You'll sleep here," Cliff slurred. "No way you can drive." Rick wanted to argue, but he really didn't know how. "Alright, I'll take the couch." "As will I, seeing as this is the only thing in here." 

Cliff laughed at the look on Rick's face. "Oh, come on. It's not a big deal." He looked around at the empty beer cans on the floor. "Also, you don't have much of a choice." Rick turned his head and scratched his neck and for a moment Cliff thought he would maybe say something about that other night. He didn't, though. "A-alright," came after a while and Rick took off his shoes and moved to lie down. Cliff settled in beside him.

Rick woke up when it was still dark outside. He was facing the wall and heard Cliff mumbling in his sleep. Rick smiled. He couldn't make out any words, but Cliff sounded annoyed. Then Cliff moved closer to Rick and threw his arm over his waist. 

Rick's heart was pounding, but he didn't move a muscle while Cliff snuggled up behind him. Then he seemed to calm down. Just when Rick relaxed a bit he felt Cliff press a kiss to the back of his neck. Rick didn't move. He wasn't sure if Cliff was still sleeping or not and he didn't know what to do. 

He rememberd that night when he got so drunk and so sad and couldn't think clearly anymore and just kissed Cliff. Part of him had been sure that Cliff would be gone the next morning. But he had still been there. Rick didn't have the guts back then to say or do anything. But Cliff hadn't left. And he hadn't behaved any differently. And now he had kissed him. So, maybe. 

Rick was about to turn around when he heard Cliff snoring. And that wasn't fake, he knew that. Rick sighed and closed his eyes.

3.

"Aw, shit. Man, I'm s-so sorry. C-can I get you anything? D-do you need... Godammit, I'm gonna get s-someone fired for this!" 

Rick was pacing in his trailer, occasionaly stopping to kick a piece of furniture. "It's alright, calm down." "It's not alright, fuck!" "I could use a cigarette." Rick stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, s-sure thing, buddy." He lit one and handed it to Cliff. "Thanks, " Cliff said and took a drag. "You should have one too. And sit down. You're making me dizzy." 

Rick sat down and Cliff took another drag. He wasn't exactly lying about being dizzy. A fall from a horse hadn't gone that well and now he had a nasty cut on his temple. Rick stood up again. "I'm gonna get you a new icepack," he said and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. Cliff winced.

"Get this, they don't have another icepack. They have to g-get one," Rick almost yelled when he came back. "Could you please lower your voice for fuck's sake," Cliff murmered. 

He had moved to lie down on the couch and had put one of Rick's shirts over his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry," Rick said a lot more quietly. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Cliff's head. "How are you doing?" "I'm fine. Just a headache." "Let me see." Rick pulls the shirt away and looks at Cliff's wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore and it wasn't too deep, but it still didn't look great. 

Cliff heard a faint sniffing sound and looked at Rick. "Hey, come on, it's fine," he said. "Yeah, I know, I know," Rick said and quickly wiped at the tears. "It's just, you know, that when y-you fell and didn't get up right a-away. And then there was a lot of b-blood and, you know, I don't know. You know, I don't k-know what I would do without you. And- and-" 

"Hey," Cliff reached out and grabbed Rick's hand. "I'm here. Ok? I was lucky. And I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." Rick held on to his hand and looked at him for a long time and started to smile. The door opened. "I got that icepack you wanted, Mr. Dalton." Rick quickly pulled his hand back. "It's a-about d-damn time! And ever heard of knocking?"

4.

"So," Rick smiled. "We're watching the game tonight?" Cliff took a drag from his cigarette and adjusted his sunglasses. They were sitting in front of Rick's trailer waiting to shoot the last scene for the day. "Sure thing. I have to pick up Brandy from the vet first." Ok, b-bring her along. You don't have to d-drive all the way to your place and back that way." "Will do."

Rick opened the door and immediately crouched down to greet Brandy. "There's a g-good girl. Come here." Cliff smiled. Most people were intimidated by Brandy but not Rick. Right from the beginning he had seemed to love her almost as much as Cliff did. 

He left the two and went into the kitchen. He put the six pack he brought into the fridge and went to the kitchen cabinet to get some dog food. "Hey, you want to order a pizza?" "Yes," Rick yelled back. 

They settled on the couch, watched the game, drank beer, ate pizza and the entire time Rick was in a great mood. He was talking and smiling and he was excited about everything. Cliff was happy about that. 

Although, he had noticed that these good moods could be followed by that sudden sadness that seemed to sometimes roll over Rick and leave him desperate and hopeless. Over the years Cliff had learned to read Rick's moods and to help him through them without making a big deal out of it. But now Rick was happy and Cliff loved it when Rick was happy. 

The game was over, but the tv was still on. They were both leaning back on the couch, Brandy was next to Cliff and her head rested on his thigh. They were both drunk and didn't feel like moving. "This is nice," Rick said after a while. "Mmh, " Cliff uttered. 

He was half watching tv and half thinking about getting another beer when he felt Rick's hand on his right temple. Rick was brushing his hair back and got so close that Cliff could feel his breath on his skin. He didn't move. "What are you doing, buddy," he asked. "Just ch-checking that cut. You know f-from when you hit your head? Can't hardly s-see anything anymore." 

He took his hand away. "I meant what I said back then," Rick said and looked down at his hands. "I don't know w-what I'd do without you." Cliff reached over, put his arm over Rick's shoulder and pulled him close. "You'll never have to find out."

5.

"You're getting married." Rick looked down at the table. "Yeah," he said. Cliff didn't say anything and after what seemed like an eternity Rick looked up and met Cliff's gaze. 

And for the first time in the years and years they had known each other Cliff didn't understand what he saw there. "Ok," he said.

+1.

And then some crazy hippie fucks tried to kill them. Cliff was still pretty much stunned when Rick first visited him in the hospital the next morning. 

"How are you d-doing?" "Oh, not too bad. Considering. You?" Rick sat down next to the bed, the bag of bagels still in one hand. "Ok, I guess." He paused. "Francesca went to a hotel. She d-didn't want to stay in the h-house." Cliff waited. Rick went on. "I don't think she'll c-come back. She said t-to thank you." Cliff smiled slightly. "My pleasure, you know, in a way." 

"So, they tell me you can get out of here in a couple of days," Rick said. He looked nervous. He hesitated a bit then he went on. "I'll pick you up, ok?" Something in Cliff relaxed and he felt like an enormous weight had been lifted. "Yeah, sure." He smiled. "Can I get a bagel now?" Rick looked down at his hand still holding the bag. He laughed. "Yeah, of c-course."

"Ok, come on, buddy," Rick said and helped Cliff out of the car. "Thanks, Jay!" He closed the door and put Cliff's arm over his shoulder. Together they made their way to the door. Once inside Brandy greeted them and Cliff bent down carefully. "Aw, I missed you, my good girl." 

When he stood up after a while Rick gently but firmly pushed him against the door and kissed him. After a moment of surprise Cliff kissed him back. Rick pulled back. "Ok?" he asked. "Ok," Cliff said and kissed him again.


End file.
